List of record labels starting with H
This is a list of record labels starting with H: H * H.T.F Records * H2oh Recordings * h3o Recordings * Habit Recordings * Habitual Records * HAG Records * HairBall8 Records * Halakahiki Records * Half Baked Records * Half Empty Records * Halfmoon Records & Publishing * Halfpipe Records * Halftooth Records * Halfway House Records * Hallmark Records * Hallowone Records * Hallucination * Hallway Records * Halo of Merchants Records * Halogen Records * Ham-Bone Music * Hammerhead Records * Hammermill Records * Hammondbeat Records * Hamsa Music * Hana Ola Records * Hand-Cranked Productions * Handpicked Records * Handsome Records * Handspikes Music * Hangout Recordings * Hanson Records * Hao Records * Hapi Skratch Entertainment * Happi Tyme Records * Happy * Happy Couples Never Last Records * Happy Happy Birthday to Me Records * Happy Home Records * Happy Mistake Records * Happy Squid Records * Happy Way Records * Harbinger Records * Harbor Records * Hard Headed Entertainment * Hard Miles Music * Hard Soul Records * Hard Time Records * HardBite Records * Hardcore Records * Hardhittaz Records * Hardluck Records * HARDTIMES RECORDS * Harland Music * Harlem Records * Harlequin Recording Group * Harmless Records * Harmonia Mundi * Harmonie Park Records * Harmonious Discord Recordings * Harmonized Records * Harmony Machine * HarrisToursRecords * Harry Lewman Music * HARRY RECORDS * harshnoise * Harvest Hill Entertainment * Harvest Records * Has Anyone Ever Told You? * Haterproofrecords * Haunted Town Records * Have Mercy! Records * Havic Records * Havoc Records * Havvokk Inc. Records Distribution, Duplication & Publication * Hawaiian Express * Hawthorne Street Records * Hay Holler Records, Inc. * Hayden's Ferry Records * Hayloft Records * Hazardous Entertainment, Inc., * Hazmat Recording Entertainment * Hazzard Records * HEAbAKER Music * Head Bop Music * head fulla brains * Head Line Records * Head Shoulders Knees and Toes Records * Head Trauma Records * Headbop Music * Headchange Records * Headcount Records * Headinghome Recordings * Headphoniq Musiq * Headquarters Records, Inc * Heads Up International * Headshop Records, LLC * Headshots Entertainment * Headtrap Music * Headtunes Recordings * Hear Diagonally Records * Hear Kitty Records * Hear Records * Heardrums * Heart & Soul Records * Heart Consort Music * Heart Music, Inc. * Heart of Texas Records * Heart Spring Music * Heart Times Coffee Cup Studios * HeartBeat Records * Heartbeat Records * Heartcall Music * Heartcore Records * Heartdance Music * HeartEarthMusic * Heartherapy * Heartistry Music * Hearts of Space * Hearts On Fire Records * Heartwarming * Heartwood Music * Heat Records * Heat Slick Records * HEATROCK Entertainment Inc. * Heatstroke Records * HEAVEN BOUND MUSIK * Heaven Records Inc * Heaven Sent Records * Heavenly Melodies * Heavy Beat Records * Heavy Hip Mama * Heavy Rotation Entertainment * Heavy Rotation Records * HeavyWeight Records * HeavyWood * HeckNo Productions * Hectic Records * Heem Street Music * Hefty Records * Heightz Entertainment * Heinous Records * Helena Records * Helicon Records, Ltd. * Helicopter * Hell Bent Records * Hell Toupee Records * Hell Yeah * Hell's Hundred Records * Hellafyde Records * HellCat Records * Hello Doll Records * Hello Sir Records * hello-fi studios * Hells Headbangers * Helltrain Records * Help Wanted Productions * Helper Monkey Records * Hemlock Records * Hen House Records * Hen House Studios * Henceforth Records * Henderson Entertainment * Henry Stone Music, Inc. * Hep'Me Records * Herbal Recordings * Here to Him Music * Heresee * Hermosa Recordings * HEROSE Records * Herwin Records via Wikipedia * Hester Park * Het-Heru Productions * Heterodox Records * Hex Records via CD Universe * Hexagon * Hey Baby! Music * Hey Baby! Music, Inc. * Hey Disturbia Records * Hey Yall Records * Heyday Records * HG Records * Hi Desert Records * Hi Horse Records via CD Universe * Hi Records * Hi Rollerz Records * HI Rollerz Records * Hi-N-Dry * Hi-Octane Records * Hi-Res Music * Hi-Rise Records * Hi-Test Records * Hiao Hiao Hiao Records * Hiccup Records * Hickory Records via Wikipedia * Hidden Agenda * Hidden Agenda Music * Hidden Beach Recordings * Hidden Mic Records * Hidden Recordings * Hidden Vision Records * Hideaway Records * Hieroglyphics Imperium * High Adventure Records * High Alert Status * High City Records * High Fidelity Records * High Flow / Lanigiro * High Haven Music * High Heel Records * High Karate * High Knee * High Noon Records * High Road Records * High Rolla Records * High Sierra Records * High Street Records via Wikipedia * High Strung Productions * High Times Records * High Two * High Windy Audio * High Wire Records * Highball Entertainment, Inc. * Highbrid Entertainment * Higher Octave Music, Inc * Higher Plane * Higher Realm Entertainment * Higher Step Records * Highjohn Records * Highland Sounds Records * Highlander Records * HighNote Records * HighTone Latino * HighTone Records * Hill Billy Stew Records * Hillsboro Jazz * Hillsdale Record Company * HILO Records * Himmel Street Records * Hindenburg Records * Hindsight Records via CD Universe * Hip City Music * Hip Hop Slam * Hip-O Records * Hip-O Select * Hipbone Records * HiPhonic Records Inc. * Hipnotech Records * HiPNOTIC RECORDS * Hippie Chick Twang * Hippotang Entertainment * HipSync Records * History of the futurE * Hit & Run Records * Hit Em Up Records * The Hit Empire * Hit of the Week Records via Wikipedia * Hit Syndicate Records LLC * Hit'Em Up Records * Hitchcock Media Records * Hitman Records * Hitone Records via Wikipedia * Hits Doctor Music * HITTAH Entertainment * Hive Records * HLE Records * HM Classics * HMC Entertainment LLC * Ho-Made Media * Hob's Lane Records * Hochokai Records * Hodge Music Group * HOGG WILD ENTERTAINMENT * Hoggin and Doggin Records * HoHo Records Internationale * Hokis Pokis Records * Hold True Productions & Recordings * Holdin' our own Records, L.L.C. * holdingcompany inc. * Holla'back Records * Hollenden Records * Holler Records * Hollows Hill Sound Recordings * The Holly Creek Collection * Hollywood Fame Records * Hollywood Records * Hollywood Vintage Records * Holocene Music * Holographic Records * Holy Mackerel Records * Holyland Records Ltd. * Home Office Records * Home Recorded Culture * Home Style Cooking * Home Sweet Home Records * Homeboy Records * HomeBrew Entertainment * Homeless Records * HomeSkillet Records * Homespun Tapes, Ltd. * Homestead Records via Wikipedia * Hometapes * Homophoni * Hondo Mesa Records * Honee & Spicee Stuff Music * Honest Don's Motor Oasis * honest in secret * Honest Records * Honey Bear Records * Honeybee Entertainment * HoneyBee Records * honeymoon music * Hoobie Records * Hood Records * Hood South Records * HoodLife Records * HoodLife Records. * Hoodoo Music * Hook And Pull Studios * Hook Shop Records * Hooked Entertainment * Hookerman Records * Hooray For Vouvray * Hope X Records * Hopeless Records * Hopscotch Records * Horizon Music * Horizon Recordings * Horizon Records * hornbuckle records * Horseglue Records * Hospital Productions * Hospitality Records * Hostile Recordings * Hostile Take-Over Records * Hot 2 Def Records * Hot Air Music * Hot Cherry Records * Hot Conya Records * Hot Dog City Records * Hot Jupiter Records * Hot Lips Records * Hot Rock Records * Hot Rod Records * Hot Soup Records * Hot Springs Records * Hot Texas Tunes * Hot Tomato Records * Hot Venom * Hot Wax Records via Wikipedia * Hot2Def Entertainment * Hotbed Records * Hotfoot Records * Hottrax Records * Hound Sound Productions * Hourzero * House Cat Records * House Is A Feeling Records * House of Blues * House of Fire Records * House of Hansen Productions * House of Restitution Records * Houseboat Records * Household Ink * Household Recordings * Housetown Records * Hoverock Records * Howard Records * Howells Transmitter * Howland Circle Records * Howlin' Records * Howse-O-Dynamite Rekordz * HTS Recordings * HUB Records * Hudson Valley Records * Hugpatch * Human Conduct * Human Ear Music * Human Feel Records * HUMAN Imprint * Humanhood Records * Humans Are Dangerous * HumanSongs Records * Humboldt Records * HumBug Records * Humdruma Recordingz * Humpbacks Attacks Records * Hunchbunny Records * Hung Kat Records * Hungaria Records * Hunger Entertainment * Hungry for Music * Hungry Ghosts Records * Hungry Hustler Records * Huntress Records * Hurricane Doria Music * Hurricane Records Ltd. * HUSH * Hush Hush Records * Hustle Bound Entertainment * The Hustle Hard Beatbox Traxz * Hustle Music * Hustle Records * Hustletown Productions * Hustling & Grindin Records * Hut Records via Wikipedia * Hybrid Recordings * Hybrid X Records * HybridElectricRecords * Hydra Head Records * Hydrogen Records * HYENA * HYPE Records * Hyper 6 Records * hyperdisc Records * Hypervoxx * Hyphy Movement Entertainment * HypnoDisk Records * Hypnos Recordings * Hypnotic Dreams * Hypnotic Tones Records External links *AllRecordLabels.com very extensive site with links to over 22,000 current record labels Category:Companies Category:Record Labels From Tmp, a Wikia wiki.